


Catching Dream

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: She was always adventurous, she always have a desire to travel, to discover the world.





	Catching Dream

She was always adventurous, she always has a desire to travel, to discover the world. However, as much as she wanted to do that, she can’t. Not with the strict family she had, and the fact that she is still young.  
‘You are still 19 and no way we are letting you go.’ Her father said. So she accepts the reality, she went to the university, majoring in boring business management, while what she wants to study is music.  
‘Learn something that will be useful, like a business, and not music, music earn nothing.’ Her father said. And so she continues with her study and finally made it to graduation.  
She is now graduated from university, and she is now working under her father, as his assistant. She turns 23 this year, still having a dream to travel outside the country. But her father still not allowed, and not that she can too now that she has a girlfriend.  
She dates her childhood friend 2 years ago, both having mutual feelings for a while and finally realizing it when their friends make them do the dare at this one party. Their friends dare them to kiss, and that is also the first kiss for the two of them.  
People around them think they are cute together, both parents also think so, but, 2 years passed and the two of them started to drift apart. One wants to pursue music, while the other wants to pursue modeling. Yet both cannot fulfill it because of their parents.  
Lee Yubin, the girl with the desire to learn music and to travel the world, and Kim Yoohyeon, the girl who is in love with fashion and want to pursue modeling. But both being bound by their parents, now one work as an assistant at her father’s company and the other work as a café manager at her mother’s café.  
And so like that, another 2 years passed, they are still together, going on and off, fight and make up, and now they learn to understand each other, and supporting each other. Both hide a secret, that only the two of them know.  
Lee Yubin, studying music in secret, rents a studio and been making music since. While Kim Yoohyeon, she enrolls herself in a fashion school, and study when she has free time. The two of them decide to move in together to not let their parents knew about it, so they can come home late without being questioned by their parents.  
Lee Yubin now still working under her father, but on the other side, she is also achieving one of her dreams. She is now a well-known music producer, though the public doesn’t know how she looks, or even her gender, since it kept hidden, but they love the music she produces. And artist loves to work with her since she is down to earth and fun to work with. She goes by the name Dami.  
Kim Yoohyeon on the other side, producing her clothing line, designing her clothes, and named her brand Dreamcatcher. No one knows who she is, no one knows her name, not her face. She kept her identity hidden, even to her producing team, she mostly sends them the design, and instruct them by email or phone call. And yes she still works, managing her mother’s café, which is now hers, since her mother hand it to her year ago.  
If you are wondering whether Lee Yubin still wants to travel? Yes, she does. They are now 26, but her parents are still the same old demanding parents. Not letting her go, not letting her pursuing her dreams. But she is also not the type that you can bound so easily. She will do anything she can to fulfill what she wants.  
The two have been together for 5 years and now into their 6, family and friends start to wonder when will the two settles down and get married. And there start another pressure on their relationship.  
They never really think about it, yet. They want to get married to each other, yes they do, but on the other side, they also still have the thing they want to do before getting married. And because it is mutual, they never really think nor talk about it. But pressure from those around you can be a burden.  
Yubin’s father wants them to get married, he even went as far as to go to talk with Yoohyeon’s father about it. And they set up everything for the two. From preparing the dress, party to looking for places.  
And there Yubin finally snapped. She never fell so angry and disappointed at her father. She thinks that her father went too far on controlling her life, and she will not let it happen. Not this time around. And so she talks with her girlfriend.  
Yoohyeon is a very understanding girl. She understood how Yubin feels, as she is having the same situation. And so they decide to fight back. They decide that this time around, they won’t allow their parents to control them no more. And so they told their parents about their plan, their desire, and their dream.  
The result? As expected, their parents got mad, they are so angry with them that they kick them out, telling them that they are a disgrace, and they embarrassed the family. But at least they still have each other, and they have their income to keep them alive, so they didn’t mind that much.  
Their friends heard about what happened, they pity them, but being a supportive friend, they stay by their side, looking after them, and helping them in their way.  
Yubin quit from the company, ignoring her mother’s beg for her to stay and help her father. ‘Why would I? I thought I am a disgrace?’ She told her mother, and there she walks out of the house.  
Yoohyeon on the other side also hand over the café shop back to her mother. Her mother wants her to keep it, but she knew her better not. She knew that her father wouldn’t be happy too if she does so. So she just left it.  
The two of them decide to finally go all out with their career. Yoohyeon finally for the first time since her brand launch, show herself in front of her staff, she met them personally to discuss for the new products. Her staff, of course, getting surprise yet amaze. Who won’t? She passes as a model, tall figure and good fashion sense, and in such a short time, all her staff also fall in love with her personality.  
Yoohyeon became well known in such a short time, with her agreeing to model for the new product, she gains recognition and fame from the public. She even made friends with the models that catwalk and pose for her products before. And in such a short time, within a year, she became one of the most popular fashion designers.  
Yubin on the other side, she produces more and more music, get herself into one of the top music producer list. She still kept her identity a secret, until she got nominated and win an award for one of the most well known and raising new producer, that she decided to show herself to the public.  
The public loves her, praises her for the music she produces. The artist that she had worked with praise her for her personality and professionality. And also, the public found out that this one raising new producer is dating this well-known fashion designer and model. The public loves them, their fans support them. And their friends are happy for them.  
Now on their 30th, they finally get married, and the two of them decide to travel the world, with the money that they save up for years. And so their journey began.  
Yubin is an adventurous girl, she always wants to travel the world. She plans to do it alone in the beginning. But who knows, that now after years, she can fulfill that dream, to travel and discover the world, not by herself, but with the love of her life.  
She has never felt so loved, so thankful, and she makes sure to tell that to Yoohyeon every day. And Yoohyeon too, make sure to hold on her tight, cherishing every moment they have together.


End file.
